Tak Sepadan
by Hama Hitam
Summary: Aku mengira, beginilah jadinya nanti; engkau menikah, memiliki anak dan bahagia. Sedangkan aku mengembara seperti Ahasveros, lalu dikutuksumpahi oleh Eros. Lebih baik kita padamkan saja api unggun ini. Karena, kau tidak akan apa-apa, sementara aku terpanggang tinggal rangka. Parafrase puisi saya yang pertama.


_**Cast**_**: **Karna dan Bambang Permadi (Arjuna)

_**Disclaimer: **_Lagu Siulkarya Chairil Anwar. Tokoh dari Baratayuda yang ditulis oleh Abiyasa.

_**Warn**__:_ _Typo_ yang luput dari pengamatan. _Alternate Reality_. _Second Person View_. Merupakan _parafrase_ puisi Lagu Siul karya Chairil Anwar. _Parafrase_ puisi yang pertama kali saya publish untuk publik.

**.::Selamat Membaca::.**

Sebentar lagi masuk musim penghujan. Aku tahu itu saat melihat sekelompok laron yang mulai memasuki kamarku melalui ventilasi. Mereka berterbangan, mencari sumber cahaya yang memberi penerangan di gubukku. Namun, karena satu-satunya pencahayaan di pondok kecil di tengah hutan itu hanya ada di kamarku, tentu saja semua laron masuk dan memenuhi ruang-ruang kosong bilik sempitku.

Aku tak tahu, sebenarnya apa tujuan para laron ini mendekati sumbu lampu di kamarku? Apa mereka tidak sadar, jika mereka mendekati cahaya tersebut—yang aku yakin panasnya akan membakar tubuh mereka—mereka akan mati?

Aku hanya diam. Menatap laron-laron yang mulai dekat dengan sumbu lampu. Tidak mengusir mereka atau apapun agar penerangan kembali seperti semula. Tidak. Aku tak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya melihat laron-laron yang seakan kelaparan akan cahaya, yang kemudian kutatap satu-satu dari mereka yang mulai berguguran karena obsesi mereka sendiri.

Aku terus diam sambil menatap banyak laron yang mulai mati, berjatuhan ke lantai tanah, sayap-sayap mereka yang bening, kini menghitam, persis seperti tubuh mereka yang hitam karena terbakar oleh sumbu lampu.

Aku menertawakan kelakuan laron-laron bodoh itu. Menginjaki mereka di kemudian masa setelah puas menghina ketololan mereka. Lalu aku menatap api di sumbu lampu. Memandang penuh kagum pada api kecil yang mampu membunuh _pengganggu_ yang mengeroyoknya padahal dia seorang diri.

Dan saat itulah aku mengingatmu. Aku merasakan persamaan antara kau dan api di sumbu kecil ini. Aku pernah menemukan cahaya cemerlang yang sama di sepasang bola matamu. Mata yang seharusnya takut akan ajal yang siap menjemputmu, namun justru memancarkan keinginan hidup yang tiada terhingga.

Kenapa? Tentulah kala itu engkau menyadari keherananku akan eksistensi semangatmu yang seharusnya redup, serta pertanyaan yang terus menerus mengisi kepalaku. Engkau itu, mati. Harusnya engkau mati. Menyerah. Tapi, kenapa hanya dengan pancaran matamu, engkau mampu membuat gentar diriku yang seharusnya terlihat menakutkan di hadapanmu?

Masa itu, aku berdiri tegak di depanmu yang kini hidupnya ada di genggamanku. Aku jelas terlihat jauh lebih memiliki kuasa daripada diri engkau yang hanya duduk lemah di tanah dan tanpa daya. Tanpa _pasupati_-mu, tanpa kekuatanmu, dan tanpa saudara-saudara di dekatmu yang siap membantumu. Hanya ada aku kala itu. Aku yang siap membunuhmu kapan saja.

Tapi, aku yang seharusnya terlihat gagah di matamu itu justru harus melebur, menjadi debu. Habis. Hangus karena api yang terpancar dari matamu. Api semangat yang berkobar, yang tak kutahu, semangat apakah itu?

Bukan semangat untuk bisa menang dan mengalahkanku, tidak. Aku bisa membedakan pancaran matamu dengan pancaran mata orang yang penuh dendam dan benci kepadaku. Api di matamu menyorotkan keinginan untuk hidup dengan alasan yang lain. Yang hingga sekarang masih membuatku penasaran dibuatnya.

Ah, aku bohong. Aku tidak mungkin tak tahu api apa itu. Jika aku tak tahu, mana mungkin kubiarkan engkau menikmati hidup sekali lagi kala itu. Aku mengerti maksud tatapan mata sombong di akhir pertarungan kita waktu itu. Aku tahu, sangat mengerti. Tapi aku diam, dan membebaskan nyawamu kali itu. Tanpa kutahu, itu adalah salah satu muslihatmu.

Lagi-lagi aku terpekur. Aku sudah mengira akan jadi begini ketika aku melihatmu melenggang, menjauhiku di pertarungan terakhir kita kala itu.

Kau kawin—entah untuk yang kali keberapa, lalu kemudian memiliki anak dari istri-istrimu, dan akhirnya bahagia di tengah-tengah keluarga hangat yang engkau bangun dengan wanita-wanita jelita yang mengagumi dan mencintaimu.

Dan diam-diam engkau menertawakan aku yang terus menerus mengembara, mencari cinta. Tapi, toh, meskipun engkau telah mengenalkan aku pada Surtikanti, cerita cinta kami tak berjalan selancar kehidupan asmaramu. Entah memang tujuanmu mengolokku dengan menjodohkan pengagum dirimu kepadaku, dan dengan akhir yang engkau sadari sendiri takkan berjalan mulus atau engkau memiliki maksud lain tentang pertemuan aku dan putri Prabu Salya, aku tak tahu yang mana yang ada di kepalamu, Permadi. Sungguh tak tahu.

Seperti yang engkau tahu, begitu berpisah aku dengan Surtikanti yang tak kucintai, aku terus membencimu sembari terus menerus bertualang mencari cinta sejati, ingin menyaingimu. Pun, perjalananku sia-sia, aku tak direstui para Batara, aku dikutuk Dewa, disumpahi para Bidadari, dan aku lumpuh.

Aku laksana masuk dalam sumur tua yang gelap dan dalam. Aku memanjati dinding-dinding batunya, dan berkali-kali terjatuh, sementara engkau, Permadi, tertawa di bibir sumur sana. Menertawakan kebodohanku yang terpesona akan sirat sombong di matamu di pertarungan yang seharusnya mampu kumenangkan dulu.

Ah, bodohnya aku yang telah mencoba membuka pintu hatimu yang kuduga memiliki isi yang sama seperti yang kumiliki. Isi labirin hatimu yang begitu kompleks dan dipenuhi oleh banyak wanita sanggup membuatku muak denganmu, ingin memanahmu, mengulangi persaingan kita di masa lampau dimana engkau nyaris mati di tanganku, dan aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu kali ini. Sangat ingin.

Tapi, mampukah aku? Mampukah aku mengulangi pertandingan itu kembali dengan hati yang morat-marit dan tidak setenang dulu? Ataukah justru keinginanku yang sekarang untuk menjatuhkan hatimu jauh lebih besar daripada mengambil nyawamu?

'Karna. Karna. Kenapa engkau begitu tidak berpendirian? Pilihlah. Bunuh Bambang Permadi, atau merebutnya dari istri-istrinya dan hidup berdua dengan penuh kebencian di hatimu?'

"_Aku senang mati di tanganmu, _Kangmas_."_

Aku menginjaki laron-laron yang mati terbakar dengan penuh amarah ketika kepalaku lagi-lagi dipenuhi dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan olehmu kali itu. Kalimat yang diiringi oleh tatapan mata yang jauh berbanding terbalik dengan makna yang engkau katakan.

Aku kembali tertekan.

Lagi-lagi pintu di labirin hatimu tidak mampu kubuka, Permadi. Sebenarnya, apa yang engkau pikirkan tentang aku? Hanya seorang lawan yang bodoh yang selalu berhasil kau tipu? Atau seorang kakak naif yang kau pikir selalu mau mengalah demi adiknya, diri engkau? Atau, seseorang yang lain?

Aku kembali terpekur. Berhenti aku menginjaki para laron yang mati di tanah. Aku hanya duduk di dipan, dengan pikiran yang penuh, mengingat seribu satu emosiku tentangmu.

Haruskah kita hentikan ini saja, Permadi? Aku berhenti memikirkanmu, dan engkau berhenti mempermainkan aku. Kita sudah terlampau jauh bermain api asmara yang tak jelas bentuk dan akhirnya ini. Engkau dengan seribu satu wanita di sekelilingmu, dan aku dengan seribu satu khayalan semu, sama-sama memiliki pancaran mata yang berbeda jika saling bertatap satu sama lain.

Memang lebih baik kita akhiri saja. Karena, semakin api ini berkobar lebih besar, semakin membuatku terpanggang olehnya, meskipun engkau tak apa-apa karena hal ini. Tapi, aku sungguh-sungguh ingin menghentikan ini. Aku bosan terus dicerca Batara atas rasa yang kusimpan, yang terus membunuhku dari dalam. Rasa untukmu atas perilakumu kepadaku.

**.::END::.**

**A/N:** Saya tidak tahu, tokoh apa yang cocok buat jadi pemeran utama karya kali ini. Awal rencana sih, mau bikin dengan tokoh Personifikasi Indonesia dan Hindia Belanda. Tapi, saya bosen menulis mereka terus. Jadi, saya ingin menulis tokoh dari naskah cerita kuno yang benar-benar murni—tanpa ada unsur _crossover_ /bosen bikin _crossover_ terus/.


End file.
